Retos
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: HIATUS INDEFINIDO Reto 2 UP: DrHr: Contacto. ¿Café o Vainilla? ¿Draco se rebela? ¿No quiere cumplir lo que le impongo como escritora? ¿A quién quieres seguir? ¡A los lectores! ¡Ellos son coherentes!  Entra, ponme un reto y derrumba su teoríA
1. Retos

**Retos**

_El rubio estrechó el cuerpo de la muchacha contra la pared. La deseaba con ansias desde hacia meses, y ahora que por fin podía tenerla, no iba a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente. Le recorrió los labios con un dedo y ella cerró los ojos con doloroso placer. Sentía que se iba a desmayar de ansiedad y anticipación. _

_Él la oyó suspirar y supo que la espera no había sido en vano: ella podía comprenderlo perfectamente bien... y era digna de él. Le besó con suavidad el cuello blanco, sintiendo que profanaba un templo sagrado, y un corrientazo de intenso placer lo reocorrió desde el cuero cabelludo hasta la planta de los pies. Siempre había fijado sus metas en lo prohibido y en lo exquisito, y esos dos conceptos se aunaban magistralmente en ella, llevándolo a alcanzar un éxtasis sublime. _

_- ¿Sabías...- le dijo suavemente al oído, mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda-... que me gustó tu nombre desde la primera vez que lo oí?_

_Ella soltó un gemido y se retorció apenas. No lo suficiente para moverse: él era inflexible. Como si ella quisiera escapar de entre sus brazos..._

_- ¿Sabías- repitió la fórmula, con voz ahogada y casi ronca- que tu nombre te va como anillo al dedo?_

_Él se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos. Dagas de mercurio hundiéndose en un mar de plata (1). No le gustaba (nunca le había gustado) que bromearan con su nombre._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Por tus ojos. Como cuenta la leyenda, es imposible escapar del infierno de tus ojos. (2)_

_El rubio le acarició el cabello. Ella no apartó su mirada de la de él._

_- Luna...- murmuró.._

_- No digas nada- lo interrumpió ella.- No es necesario. Me basta con tus ojos._

_El joven asintió levemente con la cabeza. Ella sonrió, se puso en puntas de pie y..._

- ¡AH, NO, MI PACIENCIA TIENE UN LÍMITE!- el rubio desasió el abrazo en menos de lo que se tarda en decirlo y miró al vacío exasperado- ¡¿QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO?!

La muchacha se sentó en el suelo, los codos sobre las rodillas y la barbilla entre las manos.

- Eso no es muy bonito de tu parte.

Draco la miró con ojos desorbitados. Despertaba en él cierto rechazo, cierto temor...

_... y una atracción inexplicable._

- ¡QUE NO! ¡VES, YA ESTÁS AHÍ DE NUEVO!

- Joder, lo único que me faltaba, que se me rebelasen los personajes- la voz femenina provenía de una muchacha que había aparecido misteriosamente sentada junto a Luna. Lovegood le ofreció una rana de chocolate. La mujercita lo rechazó con un gesto.- Gracias, Luna, pero no acostumbro comer cosas que se muevan.- suspiró y se acomodó los lentes de montura negra sobre el puente de la nariz- ¿Podemos acabar rápido el asunto, Draco? Me estoy aburriendo, y las Cartas de Plinio me están esperando.

- Estrella, te han robado esos lentes- comentó Luna con total naturalidad. La susodicha la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero estos anteojos han escrito conmigo casi todas mis historias que valen la pena, y los extraño. ¡Además, esto es producto de mi imaginación, maldita sea!

- Tú no sales en público con lentes- acotó Draco, que se había sentado, refunfuñando, contra la pared vecina.

- Draco dormiens y Luna Lunera (3), son casi las dos de la madrugada, mañana me espera una jornada ininterrumpida de más de doce horas, incluidas tres de italiano, del que no entiendo ni jota (¿por qué no hablarán francés o latín en Italia?, me pregunto yo), ¡¿creen que eso me importa?! Quiero solucionar esto lo antes posible. Tanto rubio me da _asco._

- ¡Oye!- se quejaron ambos al unísono.

- Si lo siento, ustedes encajan perfecta y armoniosamente- Draco bufó, pero Estrella, una vez más, hizo caso omiso de él- Y con Sean y Samanta son un conjunto adorable (4), pero yo ya soy un exceso. (5).

Luna no le hizo caso, y comenzó a contar con los dedos mientras miraba hacia el techo. Estrella tragó saliva y se preguntó que animal imaginario y extraño sería esta vez. Draco tenía los ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados y siseaba entre dientes algo que sonaba como _"Sean y Samanta..."_

- Es que creo que hay algo que tu no entiendes.- dijo por fin en voz alta el rubio- Podes hacer de tu maldita vida lo que quieras, me da igual- se encogió de hombros, como intentando enfatizar su indiferencia- ¿Pero por qué tienes que meterte conmigo?

- Eres un llorón, Draco- Él alzó una ceja, en signo de desaprobación. No le importaba mucho lo que ella pudiese pensar de él. Estrella entrecerró los ojos. Él tenía puntos flacos, y ella sabía _exactamente_ como tocarlos.- _Eres tan débil comparado con Harry..._

Un rosa pálido tiñó levemente las mejillas del rubio, y los largos dedos se le crisparon en un rictus involuntario.

- _Touché_- dijo Luna, con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

A Draco se le desorbitaron los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo pareció darse cuenta de que si no se controlaba, iba a quedar plenamente en ridículo. Se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de ofendido.

- Eso es porque a Potter le _gusta_- remarcó la última palabra con tenaz determinación y Luna chasqueó la lengua- ir por los pasillos besuqueándose con esa... con esa...

- Di "_pelirroja_" con ese tono despectivo y creo que Estrella puede llegar a matarte.- lo interrumpió Luna. No había levantado la cabeza y no se podía saber si había apelado a su conocido sexto sentido o, por primera vez en su vida, al sentido común, para adivinar que a Estrella le relampagueaban lso ojos.

- Bien- continuó Draco, jadeando- ¡A Potter le gusta besuquearse _impúdicamente_ con la Weasley! Pero lo que es a mi...

- Hacen una bonita pareja- interrumpió nuevamente Luna y esta vez Draco la miró claramente exasperado- Ella es una persona maravillosa. Se merecen mutuamente.

El rubio bufó. Evidentemente, la conversación no había tomado el rumbo que él esperaba. Estrella aprovechó su breve distracción para contratacar.

- Vamos, Draco... ¡ustedes hacen una pareja soñada!- a la rubia no se le escapó que Luna soltó una pequeña sonrisa y que Draco tardó un par de segundos en responderle, aunque cuando lo hizo su voz era un gruñido feroz.

_- ¡Solo en tu retorcida imaginación!_

Estrella se sentó al lado de Luna y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. (6) Pensó por un segundo en una pareja de futuros esposos y cuando se dio cuenta de que era más feliz imaginándolo a él atado al recuerdo de una amiga que no podía olvidar, y a ella suspirando por un hombre que se encontraba tan lejos como Rumania, que felizmente casados, suspiró. (7)

- Si- admitió.- Puede ser que tengas razón.- Dracó hinchó tanto el pecho y las mejillas que Estrella creyó que su ego explotaría. Sonrió.- ¡Pero no puedes negar que tengo mucha imaginación! (8)

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de Draco Malfoy.

- Pues explota tu _linda_- Estrella frunció el ceño. ¿Él estaba siendo irónico?- imaginación con otra persona. ¡Estoy harto de que me juntes con esta... con esta...- parecía que le costaba trabajo articular la palbra. Su interlocutora alzó las cejas, mientras que la aludida lo miró con curiosidad y algo de mal disimulado dolor.- esta... _Lunática_!

El rubio jadeaba. Parecía que el arrebato de pasión lo había dejado sin aire. Estrella meneó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan quejoso?

- _Te soltaré en las garras de las amantes del slash, a ver si aprendes lo que es bueno... _(9)- murmuró, antes de quejarse en voz alta- ¡Pero si sobre ustedes casi ni escribo!- reflexionó un instante- Aunque tengo cada idea... (10)- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Draco. _Cualquier cosa _podía estar pasnado por la mente de esa _loca_... Luna, en cambio, tenía una mirada triste y pensativa. Estrella se encogió de hombros y susurró, más para si misma que para ellos- Les pasa a todos... Harry y Ginny ya no saben donde esconderse de mi... aunque suelen comportarse...

Draco encontró en ese comentario la oportunidad perfecta para volver a picarla.

- ¡Eso es porque te tienen miedo!

Estrella restó importancia al comentario con un gesto de la mano.

- No, que va, quizás hace año y medio era así, pero ya se me pasó la época en que no existía historia sin al menos una muerte...

El rubio pareció indignado.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita de decir eso mientras mantienes secuestrada a una manada de pelirrojas... y no piensas soltarlas? (11)

Luna arqueó las cejas. Eso sonaba_ raro _hasta para ella. Estrella se largó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Oh! _¡Eso!_ No, creo que no las soltaré nunca... tengo un plan para esa historia, pero han surgido inconvenientes, así que...

- ¡Tortura otras parejas raras, entonces!

- ¿Crees que no lo hago? A cada una le llegará su turno... Solo dale tiempo al tiempo...

Estrella parecía estarse relamiendo de anticipación, cuando Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos. ¿Ese chico no se callaba ni debajo del agua?

- ¡Ya empezaran a rebelarse ellos también! ¡Nadie puede seguir tu mente desquiciada durante mucho tiempo!

Luna resopló. Los otros dos la miraron, sorprendidos.

- Este chico necesita psicoanálisis urgente- bufó. Draco palideció. ¿_Lunática Lovegood _creía que_ él _presentaba signos de demencia incipiente?. Estrella volvió a largarse a reír.- Dime, Draco- el rubio la miró con ojos desorbitados ¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre de pila?- Si no quieres obedecerla a ella, ¿a quién seguirías?

Se hizo un profundo silencio. El rubio parecía desencajado y anonadado por la sorpresa. Estrella sintió un deseo incontrolable de lanzarse a los brazos de Luna y besarla. El silencio se prolongó por unos minutos. Luna ya había adoptado una postura mitad ofendida, mitad satisfecha, cuando la sobresaltó la voz masculina.

- ¡A los lectores!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡A los lectores!- repitó Draco, más fuerte y más entusiasmado.- ¡Ellos si que son personas coherentes!

Las rubias intercambiaron una significativa mirada temblorosa.

- Draco...- comenzó Estrella, casi temerosa- ¿eres consciente de lo qué estás diciendo?

- ¡Claro!

La joven suspiró y recurrió a su última arma.

- Y si ellos opinaran que debes estar con Luna... ¿lo aceptarías?

El joven dudó una centésima de segundo, pero luego defendió su teoría con renovados bríos.

- Si, porque sé que no lo drián.

Estrella se engogió de hombros, como** librándose de la responsabilidad**.

_- Eso lo veremos... _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Es referencia a que los dos tienen los ojos plateados, claro está.

(2) Si no saben de que hablo, no han leído suficiente literatura fantástica. No se debe mirar a un dragón (Draco) a los ojos, porque nunca se podrá apartar la vista de ellos.

(3) "Draco dormiens" es puro latín y quiere decir "dragón dormido". Es el comienzo del lema de Hogwarts: _"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandum" _("No le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido") Y "Luna Lunera"... no sé, siempre quise decirle así.

(4) Sean y Samanta son, en mi historia "Señora de las cuatro décadas", los hijos de Draco y Luna, cuando no, rubios los dos...

(5) Soy rubia, que se le va a hacer, son defectos que uno no puede evitar...

(6) ¡Aw! Otra cosa que siempre quise hacer... -

(7) Mi gusto por el Charlie/Tonks y mi teoría de que Remus estaba enamorado de Lily son más fuertes que yo...

(8) Comentario ALTAMENTE ofensivo banneado por mi misma xD

(9) Amy se pone a dar saltitos de contento

(10) _De cartón piedra, Lunáticos, Fabricante de Mentiras, Mermelada de Naranja y Manzanas verdes..._

(11) _Marcados contrastes en los tonos rojizos_. Un delirio, apenas empezado...

**Notas de la Autora: **bueno, creo que entendieron el punto. La idea es: ustedes me piden una pareja, una situaciòn o lo que se les ocurra, y yo hago lo humanamente posible por escribir una historia corta sobre eso (Se supone que los persanajes se comportarán, ¿no?). No hace falta que sea solo Draco, ni Luna- Draco, pero me gustaría que alguien se atreviera a ponerme un desafío con ellos (ya ya, y no ese espanto de los gemelos Weasley con Cjo que me puso mi megela¬¬). ¡Esperaré sus opiniones!

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. Reto 1: ¿Amigos? Si y no

**Anassie** pidió un **Harry- Luna **(entre otras cosas xD) y esto, que de Harry- Luna tiene BIEN poco, fue lo primeor que se me ocurrió. Escrito ayer a las tres de la mañan en 40 minutos. Ojalá les guste!

**Aviso de sopilers:** La decoración del cuarto de Luna (las caras de Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione y Harry con la palabra "amigos" alrededor) y la "amistad" que mantienen Dean y Luna.

**Reto 1: ¿Amigos? Si y no.**

- Por cierto, Luna- dijo Harry entre cucharada y cucharada de su tazón de cereales.- nunca te lo dije, pero **amé** la decoración de tu cuarto- Ron soltó una risita burlona, que provocó que Hermione lo mirara con desaprobación y que Ginny alzara una ceja. Nevelle se acercó un poco para escuchar mejor.

- Gracias- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. Parecía, como siempre, recién bajada de la estratósfera, pero esta vez su distracción no era producto de ningún animal estrambótico- Pero, últimamente, hay algo que me hace dudar sobre si no debería cambiarla...

Ginny articuló un ahogado _"¿Qué demon...?". _Hemrione se encogió de hombros y Neville meneó la cabeza. Ron miraba a Luna con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Oh, no, no lo hagas- pidió Harry apresuradamente- Es preciosa.

- Ya. Pero, ¿sabes Harry? Necesitaría comprobar que lo que dicen esas paredes es verdad...

A Harry se le inflaron la mejillas de indignación. ¿Cómo podía ella dudar de su amistad?

- Por mi, puedes ponerlo a prueba cuando se te dé la gana...

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro.

Hemrione soltó un gritito cuando Ginny derramó el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando sobre su falda. La pelirroja no le prestó atención: estaba demasiado ocupada perdiendo un año de vida por cada segundo que pasaba. Luna se había inclinado sobre la mesa, había tomado a Harry de la corbata y lo besaba apsionadamente sobre un plato repleto de tocino. Tres solícitos pares de manos (pertenecientes a Ron, Hermione y Neville) se habían extendido para sostener a Ginny, que parecía al borde del desmayo, cuando Lovegood por fin se decidió a soltar a Potter. El moreno pestañeó repetidas veces y abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Luna se encogió d ehombros.

- Lástima- dijo, casi con indiferencia.- **Amigos. **Parece que la decoración de mi cuarto se va a quedar como está.- Miró deslumbrante a Dean Thomas, que se encontraba unos cuantos asientos más lejos, quién meneó la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, pero le dirigió una breve sonrisa antes de seguir desayunando. Luna se puso de pie, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

- Bueno- dijo Hermione para romper la tensión del ambiente, pero sin dejar de mirar a la rubia- _eso fue __**extraño...**_

Ginny, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, le pegó un empujón que la obligó a inclinarse para atrás y realizó con Harry el mismo procedimiento que había llevado a cabo Luna. Lo besó por unos segundos, pero antes de que él pudiera corresponder el beso, se separó y le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos:

**- ¿Amigos?**

Él le acomodó un mechón cobrizo detrás de una oreja.

- **Nunca**- y la besó.

Hermione deslizó cuidadosamnete sus piernas fuera del banco de madera. La única reacción de Harry y Ginny fue acercarse más el uno al otro

- Bueno...- intentó volver a comenzar la castaña.

- ¡Ey, Potter! ¡Saca tu _elegida lengua _de la garganta de mi hermana! (1)

A Ron le tomo varios días desprenderse de las secuelas del maleficio mocomurciélagos.

**---------------------------------------------**

(1) Oh, no, no es mio eso. "Primeros pasos"- Anira22

¿Les gustó?

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	3. Reto 2: Contacto

Fusioné en uno los pedidos de **hdhdh** y** kanako**: **Draco- Hermione**. Este me parece que está un poco más logrado que el anterior, pero no tanto. Lo siento, no tengo remedio U.

**Reto 2: Dramione: Contacto**

No pudo evitar pensar que le gustaría saber de que color eran las bragas que ella llevaba cuando la falda se le enganchó en la punta de la lanza de una armadura. Sacudió la cabeza, para alejar esas perturbadoras ideas. Estuvo a punto de acercarse para ayudarla, cuando recordó de pronto quien era él y quien era ella.

- Mira que eres inútil. Ni caminar por los pasillos sabes. Clara evidencia de que este no es tu lugar, sangresucia.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Tenía unos ojos profundos, castaños, llenos de inteligencia. Se apartó de un manotazo unos cuantos rizos color canela de la cara y él se vio obligado a tragar saliva al darse cuenta de lo indecentemente apetecible que se veía la curva de su cuello.

- Quizás no sé caminar por los pasillos, pero aún no he olvidado como sacarte unos cuantos dientes, Malfoy.

Un tenue rubor cubrió las mejillas de Draco. Nunca podría aceptar la idea de que lo había golpeado una mujer y para colmo de males, _Gryffindor, sangresucia y amiga de Harry Potter_. Pensó en la última cualidad con desprecio. ¿Por qué le molestaba ampliamente más que las dos anteriores? Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado clavado en su lugar solo cuando ella, que ya le llevaba varios pasos de ventaja, volteó la cabeza para decirle.

- No pienso llevarte cargando, Malfoy, así que si quieres terminar esta ronda antes de que Harry llegue a Ministro de Magia- esbozó una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía que la habitación se había llenado de luz- hazme el favor de mover tus _mimados_ pies.

¿Potter, Ministro de Magia¿Qué demonios tenía ella en la cabeza? Apuró el paso, hasta ponerse a su lado. No podía permitir que ella _(¡mujer, Griiffyndor, sangresucia, amiga de Potter¡Patética combinación!) _le llevara la ventaja en absolutamente nada.

- Primero muerto antes que permitir que me toques, Granger.

Ella lo miró con una media sonrisa brulona y una sola ceja levantada. Se lamentó profundamente el haber elegido precisamente ese instante para ruborizarse. Ella esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa completa, se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista, desinteresada.

- Como si yo quisiera hacerlo.

Eso era más de lo que el ego de Draco Malfoy podía tolerar. Sin importarle un comino que ella fuera casi con seguridad la mejor bruja del colegio, la asió con fiereza de la muñeca y la aplastó entre su cuerpo y la pared.

- ¿Qué demon...?

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te toque?- le susurró al oído, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla tan tenuemente con la yema de los dedos que le cargó la piel con energía estática. Contuvo el impulso de meter la mano bajo su falda y comprobar si sus muslos eran tan suaves como parecían. Ello lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta. Sumándole el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre a causa del arrebato de violencia del que había sido víctima, era la imagen encarnada de la tentación.- Cualquier chica vendería su alma por estar en tu lugar- murmuró mientras le dejaba un rastro húmedo y cálido al deslizar su boca desde su oreja al cuello (_que, si, era tan delicioso como parecía_), la clavícula y el comienzo del escote. Rozó con los dientes el nudo de la corbata y se percató de que nunca había notado que ella tenía un pecho muy bonito. No pudo evitar preguntarse que otros misterios ocultaría Hermione Granger. Tomó un rizo castaño entre los dedos y se lo acercó a la nariz.- Hueles a **café**- le dijo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Por supuesto que café. Ella era café: **oscura, deliciosa e inextricable.- **Perfecto.

Hermione abrió los ojos tan lentamente que casi causaba dolor mirarla.

- Hueles a **vainilla**- le dijo.- Dulce vainilla. Suave vainilla.- Acercó tanto su boca a la de él que a Draco le temblaban los labios. ¿También sus labios tendrían sabor a café?- ¡Insulsa y estúpida vainilla!- le pegó un empujón con una fuerza que él nunca hubiera imaginado que ella tenía. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, más como expresión de rabia que para realmente componerlo.- ¿Qué te has creído, Malfoy? Yo no soy una de esas cualquiera que salen contigo

Él se compuso rápido y obligándose a si mismo de que esa atracción magnéticamente irresistible que había sentido solo un momento atrás no era más que puro capricho.

- Nos entendemos bien, entonces, Granger.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Me conformo con tenerte lo más lejos posible de mi.

- Perfecto.

Ella prosiguió la ronda con paso firme Él la siguió con las manos en los bolsillos y concentrado en el vaivén de su falda, lamentándose de no haber aprovechado la oportunidad para descubirir el color de sus bragas.

-------------------------------------------

La verdad es que en mi vida lei un Dr-Hr, pero lei por ahí en el foro de "Los Malos Fic" que era clásico del shipper que quedaran solos en una labor de prefectos, y pasara lo que ya todos sabemos... Quise aprovechar el cliché y burlarme un poco de él, al mismo tiempo. Nuevamente lo escribí a la una de la mañana, robándole horas al sueño para escribir, como siempre. Pero me divertí mucho.

¿Comentarios?

Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían

Estrella


End file.
